Kick Ass 3
by I.Ivan
Summary: Esta historia se situa despues de que Mindy y Dave se despidieran pero ... y si esa despedida fuese el principio de todo ? Unete a nuestros superheroes favoritos en esta nueva aventura


Hola a todos y bienvenidos a una nueva historia sobre Kick Ass. En este caso les presento mi idea de lo que ocurriría después de esa despedida de Mindy con Dave. Este caso es una idea totalmente aislada de los comics y de las peliculas por lo tanto espero que le den una oportunidad. Espero que me escriban a mi su parecer sobre la historio o los diferentes errores que la historia tiene por lo tanto. Espero que todos se diviertan y que pasen buenos momentos con esta historia.

KICK ASS 3

CAPITULO 1

\- 2 años -

Este es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que mi padre fue asesinado a manos de los matones de Chris Damico. 2 años que han significado un antes y un después en mi vida. He de reconocer que cuando vi a mi padre dentro de su ataud sentí miedo. Miedo a que todas las personas que estuviesen junto a Kick Ass estuviesen en peligro por eso afirmo que durante estos dos años mi vida dio un vuelco impensable durante esa época. Aunque ese cambio no fue solamente por el peligro de ver a personas inocentes en el punto de mira de un loco psicópata, también me sentía incapaz de defender lo que Kick Ass significa para la ciudad de Nueva York pero ¿ Porque una persona que defendía de una manera tan inexpugnable la defensa de la ciudad ahora , de la noche a la mañana , decidiese acabar con todo ? Pues esa pregunta se resuelve con solamente una palabra : Mindy.

Si , lo confieso , esa chica había cambiado totalmente mi manera de ver el mundo hasta tal punto que haría todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para volver a verla o , solamente , saber que se encuentra bien pero se que eso no ocurrirá. Cuando ella me confeso su idea de marcharse no intente nada para detenerla , sabia lo que significa escapar de la ciudad y así salvar a todas las personas que ella quería por eso yo hice lo mismo , no abandone la ciudad pero Kick Ass había muerto.

\- Vamos Dave , es hora de ir a clase - Y aquí estaba yo Dave ... , alumno de la Universidad Pública de Nueva York. Creo que si mi padre me viese en estos momentos estaría muy orgulloso de mi - Vamos Dave , sabes que no cogeremos el metro sino te levantas - Y ese era Marty , detrás de la puerta de mi habitación gritando como un descosido , no digáis nada pero me arrepiento del día en el que hice una copia de las llaves para que el las tuviese

\- Voy ahora Marty , dame cinco minutos - Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde esos momentos hasta hoy. Aun seguia viviendo en el piso de mi padre y , con ayuda de una pequeña beca y un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una cafetería cercana a la Universidad , podría permitirme vivir como un universitario más - Por cierto , dile a Todd que me devuelva esta noche mi DVD, se lo llevo hace dos días y no tengo noticias de él - Solamente quería eso vivir como un universitario más

\- TIEMPO MAS TARDE -

Marty siempre ha sido un hombre muy previsor hasta tal punto de descubrir que había cambiado la hora de mis relojes para que me levantase una hora antes de la necesaria. Porque no miraría antes el móvil ...

\- Ohhh vamos Dave , tenemos que pasar por la biblioteca por esos libros que necesitas para tu trabajo . Tu mismo me dijiste que los necesitabas y no creo que pudieses cogerlos después de clase así que que mejor que levantarse antes - Marty siempre ha sido buen chico pero estaba empezando a odiarlo un poco. Marty no había cambiado en nada desde nuestra época de instituto , bueno , si que había cambiado en algunos aspectos , Marty ahora era un chico mas abierto a las personas algo que le había ayudado mucho en su primer año en la Universidad. Creo que la época como Battle Guy le había ayudado mucho ha cambiar. Aunque bueno , todos habíamos cambiado desde ese día , no significa que hubiese estado con el grupo , en realidad , había estado evitándolos durante todo este tiempo y solamente me enteraba de algunas cosas gracias a que Marty y Todd me hablaban de ellos. Los echaba de menos , no lo niego , pero sabia que cuanto mas alejado estaban de mi , mas seguros estarían. Esto ultimo es algo que intente predicar con Marty y Todd durante los primeros meses pero supe que ellos no me dejarían estar solo , así que tuve que dejar que estuviesen en mi vida

\- Vale , si los necesito , pero nose si después de clases encontrase un hueco podría ir a por ellos antes de entrar a trabajar - Marty simplemente rodó los ojos y seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestra parada. La Universidad estaba ubicada en Manhattan , algo bueno si lo que te gustan son la aglomeración de gente. Nada mas llegar seguimos el camino hasta la biblioteca , un lugar donde yo me había pasado casi la mitad de mi estancia en la Universidad. En realidad miento , odio las bibliotecas por eso encargo los libros con anterioridad para pasar el menor tiempo posible en ellas pero , como en este caso , el señor Marty no me había avisado de esta visita pues no pude hacerlo así que cogí mi lista de libros y los fui a buscar mientras que Marty iba a hablar con la bibliotecaria. Creo que se llamaba Stacey o eso recuerdo de la ultima vez que vine.

\- SEGUIMOS PASANDO EL TIEMPO-

\- Bien , aquí tengo todos los libros que necesito - En realidad eran unos cuatro o cinco libros que yo necesitaba para el trabajo así que ¿ Stacey ? Si , Stacey fue apuntando cada uno hasta llegar al último

\- Lo siento , pero este libro ya se encuentra reservado - Mierda , alguno de mi facultad se habría adelantado y lo habría reservado por Internet. Yo simplemente mire con mala gana a Marty mientras que el se hacia el loco. Después me llamaba paranoico cuando iba a reservar mis libros por Internet

\- No pasa nada - Simplemente le sonreí a Stacey y busque irme con Marty , pero veía que él quería seguir hablando con ella así que simplemente cogí mis libros y me fui a clases

Sabia que aun quedaban unos cuantos minutos para que la primera clase del día empezase por eso decidí llegar a la facultad y adelantar un poco del trabajo leyendo y apuntando lo que seria necesario para el trabajo. Nunca me he definido como un chico aplicado o un chico que se pasaba las horas delante de libros inmensos para sacar una matricula de honor en su expediente sino que solamente buscaba , como definía Marty , la mediocridad de un casi notable algo que Marty siempre me repetía que con un poco mas de esfuerzo podría obtener varias matriculas en mi expediente pero yo me defendía alegando el cansancio que tenia después de pasarme el día fuera de casa para llegar a casa las once de la noche y ponerme a estudiar lo que fuese hasta quedarme dormido y así despertarme el día siguiente con la misma rutina.

\- Perdona ... - Seguía absorto en mis pensamientos cuando , de repente , una chica se encontraba al lado de mi escritorio - ... Este asiento esta ocupado ? - Antes de nada hice una ojeada rápida al aula para ver que había varios asientos vacíos ¿ Porque una chica quería sentarse conmigo ? No lo entendía

\- Claro que si , no hay ningún problema - Deje de divagar y volví a mi libro. Me resultaba extraño que una chica que ni conocía se quisiera sentar a mi lado pero bueno , no le di mas importancia

\- Perdona ... - La chica en esta ocasión no solo se limito a hablar sino que me toco el hombro pero yo seguía con mi cabeza fija en mi libro - ... Soy nueva en esta facultad , vengo de la Universidad de Chicago y no conozco a mucha gente de aquí - Yo seguía igual , simplemente quería saber que necesitaba - Me llamo Mindy. Mindy MacCready -


End file.
